Untittled Memory
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Ternyata memang benar, kau bukan hanya sekedar masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Memory

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Pairing : RenRuki

Warning : Gaje, Misstypo(s), Don't Like Don't read

Genre : Romance/Poetry

Rating : T

**Renji POV**

Rukia,

Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang masa lalu

Yang aku pahami saat ini hanyalah kekosongan karena kehilangan

Aku tidak mau perduli tentang rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan

Selama aku masih bisa melihatmu, meski dalam jarak tak terhitung

Begitu juga aku yang selalu merasa nyaman ketika kau mulai bicara seolah kita memang wajar untuk 'bicara'

Tanpa ada kecanggungan yang mengikat

Bisakah?

Sekali saja kau lepaskan segala hal yang terlanjur kau punya

Dan sedikit saja mengenang ingatan tanpa nama milik kita

Hanya untuk menemaniku dalam diam

Juga menghabiskan waktu dengan kesunyian yang menyenangkan

Rukia,

Aku juga ingin kau mengerti

Bahwa aku ada di setiap masa lalu yang kau punya

**End**

AN : Pengennya bisa menggambarkan perasaannya Renji waktu Rukia diadopsi sama Byakuya, tapi jadinya malah puisi gaje kaya gini *maaf*.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach : Tite Kobo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst

Warning: OOC, aneh, gaje,Typo, Don't Like Don't Like

Summary : _"Ternyata memang benar, kau bukan hanya sekedar masa lalu."_

_**###**_

Abarai Renji menggenggam _Zanpakutou_-nya, erat. Matanya nanar menatap sosok Shinigami di hadapannya, Mungkin sekarang, sosok itu sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut Shinigami. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud begini. Mengacungkan Zabimaru padanya adalah hal yang ingin dihindari Renji saat ini. Ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya suara lirih sosok itu membuat Renji sedikit tersentak.

"Ini memang harus diakhiri, Renji."

Renji hanya diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pedih

"Benarkah? Kalau memang begitu, Aku atau kau yang harus mengakhiri semua ini... Rukia?"

**###**

Posisi sebagai wakil kapten Divisi Enam secara tidak langsung mengikatnya dalam sebuah lingkaran yang bernama tanggung jawab. Kalau bisa, ia ingin jadi Shinigami biasa saja. Atau lebih baik tidak menjadi Shinigami. Dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan paling berat dalam hidupnya. Rukia, Shinigami yang berubah menjadi holow karena Ulah Aizen Sousoke, mantan Kapten Divisi Lima yang berkhianat. Kenapa harus Rukia? Kenapa bukan yang lainnya? Renji tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan semua pertanyaan itu sejak ia mengetahui keadaan Rukia, kemudian bertarung melawan gadis bermata violet itu. Kekuatan Shinigami Rukia meningkat pesat semenjak dirinya berubah menjadi Holllow dan itu tentu saja membuatnya kewalahan. Selain itu, Renji berusaha agar tidak melukai Rukia, sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, Renji. Biarkan Aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini," Rukia berkata sambil mengarahkan senjatanya tepat kearah jantung Renji.

**###**

Hujan terkadang semakin menguatkan aroma luka yang ada. Hal itu yang sekarang tengah dirasakan Renji. Shinigami berambut merah tersebut sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hujan yang semakin menderas. Tubuh penuh lukanya memang sakit. Tapi itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia memang berhasil menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Wakil Kapten, Ia sudah berhasil membunuh Rukia. Renji tertawa hambar mengingat saat dimana ia menghakhiri gadis itu dengan _Zanpakuto_-nya. Ya, salah satu pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Ia yang mengakhiri semua ini. Bukan Rukia ataupun yang lainnya.

"Renji." Sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit mendongak dan ia mendapati Kaptennya, Kuchiki Byakuya sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Seketika ia merasa benar-benar bingung, penjelasan macam apa yang harus ia berikan pada kepala keluarga Kuchiki ini?

"Kapten maaf, Aku..." Renji tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajah pucatnya semakin tertunduk.

Byakuya tidak mengatakan apapun, Ia berjalan kearah tubuh kaku Rukia dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Pergilah ke Divisi Empat. Obati luka-lukamu, Renji," ujar Byakuya ketia ia melewati Renj.

**###**

"Ternyata memang benar, Kau bukan hanya sekedar masa lalu," Renji sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan kalimat itu di depan pusara Kuchiki Rukia. Orang paling panting dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau tetap tidak mau pergi? Padahal aku sudah membunuhmu 'kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar suaramu, Rukia!"

Renji berteriak tanpa sadar. Kalau mungkin, ia hanya ingin Rukia ada disini bersamanya. Bukan sekedar nisan batu berwarna putih seperti sekarang.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan 'maaf' padamu," suara Renji terdengar semakin lirih.

"Aku juga belum pernah mengatakan kalau Aku..."

"Renji!"

Suara keras milik Hisagi tiba-tiba mengagetkan Renji dan segera saja Wakil Kapten Divisi Sembilan itu, melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Renji.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mau ikut bersenang-senang malam ini? Kapten Kyouraku mengundang kita minum sake di tempatnnya. Kau datang 'kan?"

"Aku sedang malas."

"Ayolah... Lama-lama kau bisa tertular sikap Kaptenmu yang kaku itu kalau kau terus seperti ini, Renji."

Renji melepaskan tangan Hisagi yang masih menempel dipundaknya, "Kalau Kapten Kuchiki dengar, bisa habis kau Hisagi!"

"Baiklah, malam ini aku datang," Renji hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Percuma saja jika ia terus menolak, Hisagi tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi ia sudah beberapa kali menolak ajakan Hisagi dan yang lainnya untuk minum sake di tempat Kapten Kyouraku. Kadang Renji tidak habis pikir, apa yang ada di otak Kapten yang satu itu hanya pesta dan sake? pantas saja Wakil Kaptennya, Nanao, sering terlihat kesal.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita berangkat!" Hisagi berkata dengan semangat sambil menarik Renji menjauh dari makam Rukia.

"Hei, Hei, Pestanya masih nanti malam 'kan? Memangnya sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Kau ikut saja!"

Renji pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Hisagi, tapi sebelum langkahnya benar-benar menjauh dari tempat itu, ia masih sempat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

_"Selamat tidur, Rukia."_

**End**

AN :** Maaf, kalau judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya dan jika tidak keberatan, mohon reviewnya. ^^**

**Bisa dibilang ini fanfic, bagian dari Untitled Melody ^^"  
**


End file.
